Bra and Goten
by Tinni
Summary: A Bra and Goten fic. No flames about the whole age gap please.
1. Realisations

Realisations

'You are such a weakling.' Snapped Trunks as Goten tried not to faint. His whole body was numb from pain. It felt like all his bones were broken. He could barely feel Bra's soft touch as she dressed his wounds. He should be in a hospital but Trunks was too miffed to allow him that. 'I bet if Vegitasei still existed you would have been the laughing stock of the entire planet. What's the matter cat got your tongue? Or did I finally succeed in ripping it out of you?'

Goten looked up slowly into the annoyed, angry feature of his best friend through the haze of blood clouding his vision, 'Arrogant son of ahhh…' screamed Goten as Bra jabbed him.

'Watch it.' warned Bra, 'I don't want you to say anything mean about my parents. Either of them.' Goten closed his eyes and tried to think of insults to throw back at Trunks while not involving his parents.

'O don't think too hard, dimwit.' Sneered Trunks, 'I wouldn't want your brain getting fried.'

'O stop it.' Goten snapped, 'You only broke my leg.' He winced as he said it. Trunks might have only broken his legs but he might as well have broken every other bone in his body as well, it hurt so much. 'One of these days Trunks, one of these days I am going to make you lick my boots.'

'Dream on Son, dream on.' said Trunks with his usual mixture of arrogance and confidence.

'Stop it both of you.' Said Bra softly, 'There, I am all done.' She said as she added the final touches to Goten's cast.

Her voice drew his attention to her. Slowly Goten opened his eyes and found himself gazing down into her beautiful seemingly bottomless turquoise blue eyes. Goten barely stifled a gasp as the world stopped, time stopped and the only thing he was aware of was her. Only her. How had be missed her? She was right in front of him all her life. How could he not realise… not realise before that he loved her? How is it that one moment, just one moment one look made him want to grab her and hold her for the rest of eternity?

He was barely aware of what he was saying but he heard himself whisper, 'Thank you. I will pay you back for it… I won't let anyone harm you, touch you… I'll never let you go.'

'Umm… thank you.' Said Bra confused by his speech, 'But you owe me nothing.' She said.

Goten said nothing, Bra wasn't sure he even heard her, he just stared at her, at her eyes as if he was transfixed by them. No one had ever looked at her like that before. The look made her feel as if she was a goddess, someone to be honoured and worshipped. Suddenly she felt an urge to grab Goten and kiss him. She would have, if her brother's voice didn't break the trance Goten looked to be in. 'Hello, Earth to Goten is anyone in there.' He said as he lightly tapped Goten on the head.

'Ouch stop that Trunks!' screamed Goten, 'It hurts.'

'Fine, let's get little baby into bed than.' Sneered Trunks even as he gently pulled Goten into his arms and carried him upstairs into a guestroom that was in effect Goten's room.

'Baka.' Goten said softly as he peered behind Trunks to catch one last glance of Bra slowly cleaning up the medical supply. 'You will be mine, Princess.' He said to himself, 'I'll make sure of it.'

* * *


	2. First Date

The First Date

'No Pan, I am not still going out with Tolan.' Said Bra as she stretched out on the couch. 'No I didn't just go out with him to annoy father why would you think that?' she demanded a tad defensively. 'Okay so he was about ten years older than me but I didn't go out with an older guy to annoy father, I can do that by going out period. No I went out with him because he took me to places other than football matches.' She said. Pause, 'O please like you ever go out with geeks. Although with you it doesn't matter who they are you still manage to scare them away.' Pan shouted into the receiver, Bra held it away from her ears. After a moment Bra put it back, 'Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. You are right, I would also scare them away if I showed them my, as you put it, true colours. But Pan it isn't like I am looking for a major commitment from them so that I have to be all truth and beauty and confess that I am most definitely stronger than pretty much all of them and I am part extra-terrestrial. I mean a kiss is as far as I am willing to go…' Pan interrupted her, 'Pan when did I say you were willing to go further? Calm down…' Bra took the phone away from her ears again as Pan reached Chichi levels with her voice. 'Pan if you calm down I'll tell you a secret.' Bra said as if she was offering a candy to a child. Pan immediately shut-up, 'There is another reason I dated Tolan. I wanted to see what it would be like date an older guy, a much older guy. You see there is this older guy I really, really like. I mean I would even go as far to say that I love him. Although my mother would probably say something like "Bra honey, you are only sixteen. You don't know what love feels like." But I know what I feel about him is something far more than just like or platonic love. So I was kind of thinking of asking him out, but wanted to get some practice dating older guys before I did… but I hope Goten is not so keen on jumping me…' Pan gave a startled gasp. Bra also heard a startled gasp from behind the living room door.

Surprised she got off the couch with the cordless still pressed to her ears. Slowly she opened the door to reveal a red faced Goten with his ears to the door. 'Bra!' he yelled upon being discovered, 'Have you seen Trunks?' he asked after a minutes stammering.

'No, not since he left for Europe two days ago.' Answered Bra calmly.

'Right of course.' Said Goten, 'It just slipped my mind.' He said.

'I am sure it did.' Replied Bra.

'Right I am going to go, now.' So saying he ran towards the front door.

'Umm Goten…' Bra called out.

'Yes.' Said Goten turning back towards her.

'Would you like to go see a movie or something with me, like on a date?' Bra asked with a sweet innocent smile, some how managing to keep the nervousness away from her voice.

'Yes, yes I would.' Goten answered amazed at himself for not stammering. 'Tonight?' asked Goten nervously.

'Okay.' Replied Bra.

'Great, I'll pick you up at seven. Bye.' So saying Goten bolted out of Capsule Corp.

Bra slowly shock her head. Looks like she was going to have to make the first moves in this relationship. Well, at least she knew Goten at least liked her. Why else would he agree to go out with her after hearing her conversation with Pan? She was sure he heard every word. O Kami Pan? 'Pan, did you hear that? You did, every word, great than you can meet me at the mall and help me pick out a dress.' Pause, 'No it is not going to be weird. But if it will help you think of Goten not as your uncle but as your cousin.' Pause, 'Look how about this, you can have my brother if you let me have your uncle.' Again she used the offering candy to a child tone of voice. Again it worked, 'Great, I'll met you at the mall in ten minutes. See you there.' So saying Bra hung up. It was way too easy to manipulate Pan. Fortunately Pan was only this susceptible with her and not anyone else. Sighing Bra replaced the receiver on the stand and went in search of her credit card.

* * *

'How about this?' asked Bra as she held up a short white sleeveless velvet dress, 'It's very simple and short but very thick. It will protect me from the cold and not blow about in the wind and it'll go with that white bead necklace I bought.'

Pan could see nothing glaringly inappropriate about the dress, 'It's nice.' She conceded, 'But are you sure Vegeta will let you step out of the house wearing something that short and tight?' She asked.

'O don't worry, daddy will be too busy to notice.' She said with a wink.

'I don't want to know. Let's just get out of here my feet are aching.' Pan complained.

'Hang on I need shoes.' Bra pointed out.

'Bra you have about fifty pairs of white shoes. Most of which you have worn like once. Just pick one from those. I mean it's about time you learnt economy.' Said Pan, 'If you are serious about my uncle you have to remember that he isn't exactly rolling in money.'

'He isn't exactly poor either.' Pointed out Bra. Some how Goten had managed to land a job at this computer company that paid part of his salary in stocks. The stocks went through the roof and Goten, literally, made a fortune overnight. He made so much money that he sold the stock quit his job and spent his time helping Trunks with his work or helping Mr. Satan at his dojo. A situation that suited Goten's less than energetic disposition very well. 'Besides, I have enough to keep me in blue boxes for the rest of my life. I don't need some guy to give stuff like that to me.' She chimed.

'I suppose not.' Agreed Pan, 'What was I thinking?'

'That's just it. You weren't.' said Bra. Pan lowered her eyebrows in mild anger, 'But fine. If you are that tired we will go.' So saying she headed for the check-out.

* * *

'Okay, let's see really uncomfortable but stylish looking black pants.' Said Goten as he threw that on his bed, 'Loose comfy but incredibly sexy looking white shirt with **long** sleeves, I hate short sleeves.' He muttered as he threw that piece of clothing on the bed. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall, 'Three hours.' He noted. 'How am I suppose to last three hours?' he demanded as he began to pace up and down trying hard to calm his nerves. 'I am about to go on a date with my best friends sister.' He mused, 'A girl I have known all her life. A girl who is fourteen years younger than me, a girl I should only love like my little sister. But I don't love her like a little sister.' Said Goten. 'I wonder if the way I feel about her is wrong?' he asked himself, 'It doesn't feel wrong… but than I guess things like this never really do. Do they?' he sighed. Suddenly he brightened up, 'I still have time, if I fly fast enough I would be back in time.' So saying he jumped out of his window and started to fly towards Kami's lookout at full speed.

* * *

'Well, what do you think?' asked Bra she tried on what seemed like to Pan the hundredth pair of shoe.

'It's very beautiful.' Said Pan, 'It makes your feet look gorgeous.' She said.

'You think so?' asked Bra as she surveyed her foot.

'Yes, definitely.' Said Pan, in truth she was too tired to even look.

'I suppose it'll do.' Said Bra. 'Well, since I'll be wearing my hair down there is nothing to do now but take a long hot bubble bath.'

'I guess that's a hint for me to disappear.' Said Pan, 'Fine, but call me tonight to tell me how it goes okay.'

'Okay, thanks a bunch. See you later.' Said Bra as she watched Pan float out the window.

Just before she blasted of into the sky, 'Umm Bra did you mean it when you said you will help me get together with Trunks?' asked Pan uncertainly.

'Yes, I did.' Said Bra, 'But are you sure you want to. I mean I hate to say this but Trunks eats girls for breakfast. Anything that results between you and Trunks is likely to end in disaster.'

'Or with us living happily ever after.' Said Pan with a smile. Bra kept silent, 'Look I can take care of myself. You just help me get his attention. Okay?'

'Okay.' Said Bra softly. Pan smiled and flew away. 'For your shake Pan I hope you know what you are doing.'

* * *

'Dende, Piccolo are you guys here?' asked Goten as he landed on heavens platform.

'Where else would we be?' asked Dende as the Nemek walked out to greet Goten followed closely by Piccolo.

'Yeah, kid where else would we be?' demanded Piccolo as he gave Goten inquisitive look.

'I don't know.' Protested Goten, 'Having a drink at some Nemek friendly bar?' he offered.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, 'What do you want?'

'Well, there is sort of this girl that I really, really like. I mean I might also go as far as to say I love her but she isn't exactly my age. She is like really young…'

'There is nothing wrong with you being in love with Bra.' Piccolo interrupted the stammering Goten, 'As long as you two don't go too far before she comes of age. It's not wrong and you can stop beating yourself up about it. Right Dende?'

'Right.' Dende agreed, 'So good luck on your date and enjoy yourself and don't drink. I mean it. Bra is under age and the earth can do without a drunk Super Saiyain, besides your father is likely to beat you senseless if you do drink anyway.'

Goten grinned that stupid grin, 'Right. Don't worry I don't drink. Except at weddings. Thanks for your help. See ya.' So saying he jumped off Kami's lookout and headed for home.

Piccolo grinned an evil grin as he watched Goten leave, 'I can't wait for Vegeta to find out about this.' He said.

'Piccolo-san don't take this the wrong way but you are a sadist.' Dende informed him.

'And darn proud of it.' replied Piccolo, his grin broadening.

* * *

She met him just outside Capsule Corp. main gate. Although she knew her father would be too busy to take notice of Goten, specially since he was pretty much always there but she still didn't want to take the risk of being discovered. As soon as Goten stepped out of his car Bra's took a step back to inspect him from head to toe, 'Black uncomfortable but stylish pants, untucked but neat loose comfy but incredibly sexy looking white shirt with **long** sleeves, I hate short sleeves.' She thought as she surveyed Goten who smiled a very rakish smile at her appearance, 'Accessories include a very sexy smile. O forget the movie and dinner take me Goten, take me now.' She said using a very slutty voice in her head and burst out giggling.

'What's so funny?' asked a hurt Goten, 'Do I look silly or something?'

'No Goten, you look good.' Said Bra as she brought her laughter under control.

'Well, you look good, too.' Goten said softly.

'Just good?' demanded Bra defensively.

Goten laughed, 'No you look gorgeous. Shall we my Princess?' he asked as he held the door to the passenger seat open for her.

Bra smiled and stepped in, 'You are a charmer.' she stated with a smile.

'No, just stating the truth.' Said Goten as he took his place in the drivers seat, 'I am a Saiyain and you are the Saiyain princess. Which does make you my princess.' He pointed out.

Bra grinned, 'I suppose it does.' Their first date had began very, very smoothly.

* * *

Goten couldn't remember what movie they watched. Probably because he spent the entire time looking at her. They walked the streets for a long time after the movie, just talking. Well Bra talked, Goten listened. He loved the sound of her voice. Even her footsteps were like music to his ears. Finally they bought about twenty hotdogs and ate them by a lake while watching the stars. The night ended just as wonderfully as it began. Bra flew in through her window, her lips still tingling from the kiss she gave Goten. It had been brief. She barely touched his lips but it was enough… for now. Undiscovered by her father Bra went to sleep happy, her dreams filled with him. Goten didn't sleep much just lay awake staring up at the ceiling thinking of her beautiful blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her silky soft green hair, just about her…

* * *


	3. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

'You are hiding something from me.' Said Trunks as he applied more pressure on Goten's already severally injured leg. Beyond screaming Goten whimpered, 'Now you are going to tell me what you are hiding or I swear by all of Kami's warriors I am going to rip your legs out of their sockets, understand?' Goten nodded weakly. Slowly Trunks got of his broken leg and sat down next to him on the sweat drench, blood covered gravity room floor. 'Well start talking.'

'Senzu bean…' said Goten weakly.

'Talk first.' Said Trunks.

'Trunks I am your best friend…'

'And I love you with my life and will give my life to save yours any day. But you have been keeping something big from me. I can just feel it. It must be something really big and really important and you have been keeping it from me for awhile. At least a year from what I can tell. Frankly I am sick of it. You either tell me, or I learn to live without having you around.' Said Trunks.

Goten closed his eyes in an attempt to shut off the pain. It was not working. At least now he knew his limits. He could not keep more than one secret from Trunks. Right now he had two secrets. One, he slept with Marron while she and Trunks were still dating. Two, he was going out with Bra. Goten sighed, he was going to have to tell Trunks about him and Bra one of these days. So, 'I have a new girlfriend.' Confessed Goten.

Trunks shoved the senzu bean down his throat. 'Really? And here I thought you were becoming queer or something. So tell me who is it?' asked Trunks eagerly, 'Someone I know? She must be very pretty for you to keep me from seeing her. What don't tell me you thought I was going to steal her from you?'

'Considering you did steal every girlfriend I ever had, would you blame me for thinking that?' he demanded. 'I mean even Paris you seduced away from me.'

Trunks laughed, 'Look if they came so easily to me than they didn't really love you. I was watching out for you.'

Goten rolled his eyes, 'Yeah whatever. But no if you were attracted to this girl or even considered seducing her I would think there was something really wrong with you, my friend.'

Trunks raised his eyebrows, 'Okay she isn't ugly or old because than by saying that you would be acknowledging that there is something seriously wrong with you. So it's someone you can go out with but if I went out with her it would be weird.' Trunks thought for a moment, 'I can only think of one girl like that. Bra, but you wouldn't… it is Bra.' He thundered as he saw Goten blush furiously. 'You son of a bitch!' screamed Trunks.

'Trunks come down!' said Goten as he began to power-up defensively, 'It's not like I am sleeping with her or anything.'

'You better not!' screamed Trunks, 'I mean she isn't even eighteen yet.'

'No but she will be in two days time.' Goten reminded him.

'O don't think of doing anything after that either.' Warned Trunks, 'I am likely to tear your balls off if you do.'

Goten rolled his eyes, 'O come on Trunks, wouldn't you rather have Bra with me than with some creep?' he asked.

'Honestly?' wondered Trunks. Goten nodded. 'Yes, yes I would.' Acknowledged Trunks as he sat down back on the ground. Goten sat down across from him. 'You know my father is going to kill you when he finds out.'

'I know.' Said Goten, 'But I would rather die now, in my youth, than live a long life without her.'

Trunks arched his eyebrows again, 'Man that sounded almost poetic. Now I know you are in love.' He said with a grin. 'So how long has this been going on?'

'Almost two years.' Said Goten blushing again.

'What!' scream Trunks.

'Trunks.' said Goten wearily.

Trunks calmed down, 'I am cool. I am cool.' He started laughing, 'So you couldn't find someone your age ha?'

Goten closed his eyes in consternation, 'You are going to make fun of me now aren't you?' he asked.

'O yeah.'

'And this will stop when?' asked Goten.

'If I ever fall in love with a girl as young as Bra than.' Answered Trunks.

Goten sat staring at Trunks for a moment. Than he said, 'Trunks have you ever considered Pan?' he asked.

'No and I never will, so you can just put that idea out of your head.' Said Trunks.

'She likes you.' Said Goten.

'So does every other girl her and Bra's age. It's not going to happen.' Said Trunks, 'Come on let's go. I think the gravity is beginning to affect your brain. Feh, me and Pan, really. What kind of an imbecile would think that would last?' he demanded as he and Goten stepped out of the gravity room. 'I mean sure she has a very good body and she probably could take the my full power and she is pretty good looking and…'

'Who's pretty good looking?' interrupted Bra as she and Pan and walked up to the boys.

'Nothing.' Said Trunks as his eyes fell on Pan wearing a particularly tight pant and top.

'Fine.' Said Bra with a pout, 'See if we really want to know about your pick of the week.' She said. Pan elbowed her slightly. 'What… do you really want to find out what kind of fast… two bit…'

'Ah Bra… Trunks was talking about Pan.' Said Goten.

'You were?' asked Pan quenching the eagerness in her voice at the last minute. Remembering what Bra said about Trunks and eager girls.

'No! Yes… I mean… o never mind.' Said Trunks, 'I am hungry.' So saying he headed towards the capsule corp. main building.

Pan giggled as she fell into step next to him, 'And here I though only my uncle thought of food under duress.'

'Yeah, well he is having a bad influence on me.' Mumbled Trunks. Reaching the entrance Trunks cast a glance towards his best friend and sister. His eyes widen as he saw his sister give Goten the look and Goten return it. The look of intense affection, the look in which they poured out their heart and soul. The look of love. Trunks shook his head. There was no way to describe the look without sounding corny or cheapening it. But he knew than and there that Goten and his sister were soul mates. He knew than and there that nothing could ever keep them apart.

* * *

The party was loud, noisy and lots and lots of fun. But soon and Bra would argue too soon it all came to an end as exhaustion forced the break-up of the party. Tired Bra dragged herself to her bed and closed her eyes. Soon she was drifting into the land of dream… knocking on her window, 'Bra?' called a voice, 'Are you asleep?'

'I am trying to be.' She said as she dragged herself out of bed. Opening the window she gazed at Goten with her tired sleepy eyes, her hair tangled and not quite clean, her pyjamas all messy and in short looking nothing like her usual self. But to Goten she was still beautiful, 'What do you want?' she demanded.

Goten grinned, 'You.' Before Bra could do more than yelp Goten pulled her out of her room and blasted of into the night sky.

'Where are we going?' demanded Bra with a touch of anger colouring her voice.

'You will see.' Was all Goten said.

'This better be something spectacular.' She warned. Goten just smiled a wicked smile.

* * *

Soon they came upon as small island not far from the mainland but totally uninhabited. The island was bare of all vegetation save a large tree so old that its trunk was the width of a medium sized car. The tree took up half the island and the other half was taken up by a very dark cave. It was into this cave that Goten carried Bra. In the pitch black she could see nothing and was amazed with how much ease he navigated inside. It was clear he had spent sometime memorising everything that was inside the darkened cave. After what seemed like a eternity in the dark Goten sat her down on a surprisingly comfy cushion. 'Goten what are you doing?' she asked when suddenly Goten was standing away from her. In the dark with his Ki pushed down as low as it would go she could not tell how far away from her he really was.

'Don't worry my Princess, everything will be clear in a minute.' As he said this the cloud covering that hid the stars began to lift and the long ago wished back moon began to send rays of its golden light into the cave through a small opening in the ceiling of the room. Bra gasped as the faints rays of light was caught by the crystals and gems that lined the walls of the cave and get reflected and refracted and seem to multiply. Soon the whole cave was filled with light and colour and sparkles of gems. For the first time Bra realised she was sitting on what was essentially a throne curved out of the gems and crystals and made more comfortable by thick velvet cushions.

'Goten this is beautiful.' She said in an awe struck voice.

'I am glad you like it.' he said, 'And I hope you like this as well.' He said as he produced a beautiful sapphire pendent. Than he got down on his knees and asked, 'Bra Briefs Vegeta, my princess, my queen will you marry me?'

Bra gasped again and said with all her heart, mind and soul, 'Yes, yes, of course yes.' Jumping down from the throne she flung herself into his arms and began to kiss him all over. Goten put the pendent around her neck with clumsy hands as everything but the two of them began to fade out of existence for him. The world, the universe didn't exist for them till well into the next day…

* * *


	4. Discovery

Discovery

'We have to tell father.' Said Bra softly, 'I mean I have been engaged to you for almost a year already I don't want to stay engaged to you forever.'

'Than marry me.' Said Goten, 'Now.'

'Now!' exclaimed Bra.

'Yes now. I mean Dende is qualified to marry us and he will do it if we ask him.' Said Goten eagerly as he played with her hair. He was sick of waiting too.

'Goten as romantic as an elopement would be I rather have my father's blessing before I do marry you.' She said as she kissed him gently.

Goten turned away and gazed across to the other side of the lake, 'He will never give it.' said Goten in a forlorn tone of voice, 'He hates me.'

'He doesn't hate you.' Said Bra as she wrapped her arms around him reassuringly, 'You are like a second son to him.'

'A son he never wanted and would like to see put down.' Said Goten depressingly, 'He will never give you to me willingly.' Bra couldn't think of anything to say so she remained silent. After a minute, 'If his blessing is the only way you will marry me than I guess I'll have to find a way to convince him to give it to us.' He said cheerfully even as his face faltered.

But Bra smiled the bright smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Don't worry Goten my father won't hurt you. You **are** like a son to him. Besides I am sure he rather have me with you than some,' Bra did her best imitation of her father's voice, 'weak pathetic baka human.'

Goten smiled, 'I suppose so.' He said softly

Bra grinned, 'O don't worry my father is not as difficult as you think.' Goten smiled again. Bra kissed him softly, 'Don't worry you will be fine, just don't try and get my father's blessing after he had had one of his sparring matches with your father. Got it.'

'Got it.' said Goten, thinking only an insane suicidal person would try to get Vegeta's blessing after one of his sparring matches with Goku. 'I think I will get Trunks to help me.' Said Goten, 'I am sparring with him tomorrow. Maybe between the two of us we can find an ideal time for me to reveal our situation to him.' He looked down into her ocean blue eyes and smiled a warm sweet smile, 'But that is for later, now I just want to enjoy the sunset with you.'

Bra smiled also, 'You are so sweet. I don't think I can live would you.' She whispered.

'Nor can I princess, nor can I.' Said Goten as he gently pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

* * *

'So you are finally going to tell my father.' Said Trunks as he wiped the sweat of himself, 'I was wondering when you were going to get to that crucial crossroad.'

Goten sighed for what was the hundredth time within the last minute, 'I suppose it can't be helped. I just didn't think I was going to die so soon.' He whispered.

'O you worry too much. I mean I am sure my father would much prefer you with Bra than some human. Just like I would.' Said Trunks cheerfully. Goten looked like he was about to sigh again, 'Son Goten if you dare sigh again I myself will tell my father about you and Bra when he is in a really **bad** mood.'

Goten stifled the sigh, 'Anyway I am not even sure how I am even suppose to bring up the issue. What do I do just walk up to Vegeta and say "Hi, Vegeta how are you? Guess what Bra and I are engaged to be married. We have been for the last year and have been dating for the last three years. Yes, yes we have had that numerous times. Don't worry we didn't till she was turned eighteen. So can we have your blessing?" at which Vegeta is likely to pound me into a bloody pulp.'

'Actually I was thinking more along the lines of genital amputation.' Came Vegeta's cold, quiet voice. Goten's head snapped up and he saw Trunks with a horrified look on his face. His eyes were glued to the gravity rooms door. Slowly Goten turned his head to find Vegeta standing there. His power level pushed down to the normal background level. Of course, Vegeta had dropped by for one of his surprise sparring sessions with him and Trunks like he did from time to time. He usually sneaked up on them so to make sure their fighting reflexes were still in use. 'Brat get out.' He said to Trunks.

Trunks couldn't remember when he was this afraid of his father before. Moments from breaking down in front of his father Trunks said softly, 'Yes father.' And began to leave. 'I guess you have to win his blessing in true Saiyain fashion, buddy.' He said to Goten mentally.

'I am so dead.' He thought to Trunks as he got up slowly and faced Vegeta. 'So do I have your blessing?' asked Goten surprised at the confidence in his voice. Although in reality he was half afraid that he was going to wet his pants.

Vegeta started to laugh menacingly, 'You have balls I will give you that much brat. But the answer to your question is NO. You don't have my blessing and you will pay with your life for defiling my daughter.'

'Were you planning on keeping her a virgin all her life?' taunted Goten, even as a part of his mind told him that this was not the right way to handle the situation, 'Well you didn't do a very good job.' No sooner had he finished saying that did he see Vegeta flicker out of sight. Instinctively Goten went super Saiyain.

Not a moment too soon it seemed for Vegeta's fist connected with his stomach solidly the very next second. It was the first of many punches he took despite his best efforts to avoid them. Vegeta was fighting in a blind rage. His power jacked up to max and beyond. Years of training however meant that even in his fury Vegeta's fighting style was without flaw and Goten had no advantage to gain from Vegeta's emotionally charged state. Goten was not in Vegeta's league in experience though he did normally come roughly close to Vegeta in raw power. But now… now Vegeta seemed more than just beyond him, he seemed invincible and he was getting weak. So very weak. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He couldn't… Vegeta hammered him into the gravity room floor… darkness, welcomed darkness began to engulf him and take him away from the pain and knowledge that he had failed…

* * *

Trunks didn't go very far from the gravity room door. He was glued to in front of the door. He didn't have to guess what was going on inside he could see it clearly through Goten's eyes thanks to the bond the two of them shared as friends. He could also feel much of Goten's emotions, he could also feel much of his father's emotions due to Vegeta's charged state of mind and he knew, he knew Goten had no chance of winning this fight. Even Goku couldn't win at that time it he was in Goten's positions. Trunks felt his knees grow weak as he felt his best friend, the closest thing to a brother he had… no Goten might not be his brother by blood but Trunks knew that if it came down to a choice Goten would always choose him over Gohan, Goten was his brother in everything but blood and Trunks was feeling him slip into an almost comatose unconsciousness. No he couldn't let him die. He wouldn't let him die. Trunks powered up but before he could charge through the door a whirlwind dropped him on his butt. When it past Trunks saw that a gaping hole now existed where the door used to be. There was only one entity he knew of who could move that fast without transforming into Super Saiyain, 'Bra.' He whispered as he got to his feet and ran inside.

* * *

The sight sent shivers up and down her spine. Goten lying seemingly lifeless at her father's feet. Her father with one glowing hand placed disturbingly close to his head. 'No.' Bra screamed as she threw herself over Goten's prone body, making sure that her father would not be able to throw a KI sphere at Goten with out it going throw her first. 'Please, don't.' she pleaded with her father, 'I love him, I'll die if you kill him.'

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he bit out words colder than any he had ever directed at her, 'No daughter of mine is going to taint the line of the royal house of Vegitasei by mating with a low class baka such as this loser.' So saying he kicked Goten hard on the stomach.

Bra cried out once again, 'Don't please don't. You are hurting me more than you are hurting him.' She told him, 'Daddy please, I can't live without him and if you still really, really want to kill him than you're going to have to kill me, too.' She said with surprising finality to her voice. Shocked at her resolution Vegeta gave her a look that she knew she would never forget as long as she lived. It was mixture of disgust, surprise and understanding. Of course he understood. Had he not taken her mother, a weak human, for a mate? She wondered at that moment for the first time in her life if Vegeta would have taken Bulma for a mate had Vegitasei still been in tack. 'Father, I love him.' She told him again, 'As much as you love mother…'

'Don't,' interrupted Vegeta, 'don't dare compare what you feel for this loser to what I feel for your mother. You can wed him if you want. But you may not cheapen what I have with your mother by comparing it to this… this thing you have with Goten.'

'But daddy that's just it. It's not a think. It's love. It's pure deep absolute love. The only thing that cheapens what I have with Goten is the fact that the simple word love could never convey the magnitude of what I feel for him.' Said Bra, 'I would never cheapen what you share with mother and I don't think I can by comparing what I have with Goten to it. I know I can't. O daddy just search my mind and you will see how deeply my very soul is intertwined with his.' She begged, 'Just see and I am sure you will not object to this. I am sure you will give me your blessing.'

Vegeta was silent, 'It is important to you.' He noted, 'My blessing.'

'Yes, I will not marry him without it. But I will be forever miserable because of it.' said Bra softly.

Vegeta very much wanted to tell her he would never give her his blessing and just turn and leave. But he never could see her sad. When she was a baby he would fell his heart wench every time she cried. Although most of the time it would because she needed her diaper changed or that she was hungry. He couldn't see her sad now. Slowly he placed his head on her forehead and took her up on her offer. Trunks watched his father stand like that for many minutes than slowly Vegeta withdrew his hand, 'You have blessing.' He said softly and left the gravity room. Just before he left the room however he shot back, 'On condition that you remain right here in Capsule Corp.' Bra nodded weakly.

* * *

Trunks watched in disbelief as Vegeta walked past him, 'Well that was easy.' He said.

'Easy!' screamed Bra, 'How was that easy? Goten is nearly dead. Daddy now knows all my deep dark secrets and… and daddy knows all my deep dark secret and Goten is dying.' She whined.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked over to Goten and stuffed a senzu bean down his throat. 'Goten I need you to swallow this.' Goten seemed to swallow, 'Good.' He told him. Than he turned Bra, 'Bra this is the best outcome you could possible hope for. Things aren't being dragged out. You can marry Goten tomorrow if you choose to and you don't have any other deep dark secret.'

'What makes you think that?' demanded Bra. Trunks arched his eyebrows, Bra dropped her head and said, 'It's true. I have a very boring life.'

'I really don't think that term applies to you.' Said Trunks softly.

'I don't either.' Said Goten as he slowly pulled into consciousness, 'I am sorry Bra. I failed.'

'No you didn't.' said Bra with a smile, 'Daddy gave us his blessing we can get married. But we have to live here.'

'That's it.' said Goten in amazement, 'Wow. But you are the only one who will be cooking right?' he asked with genuine fear in his eyes.

Bra giggled, 'I love you Goten.'

'I love you too.' So saying Goten pulled Bra into slow ardent kiss.

'If anyone needs me. I'll be outside throwing up.' Said Trunks as he left the room in hastily. Leaving the two lovers wrapped up in each others arms, now and forever.

* * *

The actual ceremony was small and cosy. Consisting only of the Briefs and the Sons. But Bulma than went on to hold a huge reception months after the ceremony. Goten and Bra were the happiest people in the universe the day they got married. He took her to a cave deep in the woods. He had never taken anyone there before. Not even Trunks. But as Goten held her in his arms he kept remembering a moment just before he exchanged vows with Bra that he shared with Vegeta…

_Vegeta looked at Goten with eyes that burned with fury yet understanding. Goten couldn't help himself. This was something that was beyond his control. He could not help but love Bra, like he could not help but love Bulma. But still that did not mean he could not he couldn't threaten to tear him from limb to limb. In a blink of an eye Vegeta grabbed Goten and pinned him against the wall, 'She want's you. She is my little princess anything she wants she gets. But you are to protect her and keep her safe. If you fail…'_

_'I won't fail.' Said Goten confidently, 'I won't let any harm come to her.'_

No he would not fail, he would not let any harm come to her. After all he could not survive without her…

* * *


End file.
